100 Lesbian Challange: UnoIsa
by Wolfbarrier
Summary: This is for the 100 Lesbian Challange for DevilinnDemona on DeviantArt.
1. Nail Polish

100 Lesbian Theme Challange

#001 Nail Polish

Isane Kotetsu has never really been a girly girl. She's never really been a tomboy either. Just a really tall girl with a sweet personality.

That sweet personality of hers was a huge problem. Because of it, she was recently jumped by her little sister, Kiyone. Because of that, people looked at her strangely as she walked down the halls of the 4th division. Her clothes looked ragged and her hair was sticking up in different directions. To make matter's worse, Isane folded her arms strangely. This was because her little sister found the need to put light purple nail polish on her. In fact, that was the whole reason why her sister jumped her.

Isane frowned deeply at the memory.

* * *

"'Cmon nee-san!"

"K-Kiyone! Get off of me, please!" Despite their major differences in size, Kiyone had her older sister pinned... with the help of Sentaro.

"Sentaro, you stupid ape man! Keep her still, dammit! I almost messed up!" Kiyone barked rudely at him.

"I'm trying, booger girl!" Sentaro scowled. Despite being pinned to the ground and having nail polish forced upon her, Isane wondered why Sentaro was helping at all.

"It's for a day with the Captain. For a day with the Capitan. For a day with the Capitan." Ah. Now she understood.

* * *

Isane's frown soon turned into a rare scowl.

Unlike most girls, Isane had no nail polish remover because she had no reason to. Also she had no gloves because she didn't go outside much like the other 4th members, unlike her sister, who had a pair of gloves for every day of the week.

'Maybe she could go to Rangiku? No, she'd only harp about the polish and make me keep it on.'

'...Yumichika? He looks girly enough to have some... ah but, he has the gossiping talents that Rangiku also posseses.'

'Maybe a really quiet, unseated officer in my squad? Yes, yes that would work. But, who? Who?'

Isane was so caught up in her thoughs that she didn't notice that she just passed her Capitan that just greeted her.

Retsu Unohana looked back at her lieutenant in confusion. She wasn't used to not being greeted back by the tall girl. Then, a very common thing happened to Retsu. Her child-like curiosity got the best of her and she followed Isane.

It wasn't long before she caught up to the girl, despite Isane's longer legs. Retsu looked at the expression on her face. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes were glazed over, and her mouth was creased into a straight line.

'I wonder what you're concentrating on so much...' Retsu thought. She looked down and saw the girl had her arms crossed in an odd way.

'Someone's hiding something." Minazuki's voice rang in Retsu's head. She said nothing, but in return tapped her lieutenant on the shoulder. Isane jumped and turned around violently.

"Unohana-taicho! I...ano...G-Good morning!" Isane stumbled over her words and she tried to come back from her thoughts.

"It's the afternoon, Isane." Retsu frowned slightly. Then Retsu saw Isane's haiir and clothes. The older woman could not contain herself and began to laugh softly. Isane pouted and blushed.

"Wh-What?" Retsu saw Isane's expression and began to laugh harder. The tall girl's pouting face, with her attire, and hair was very adorable to Retsu.

'Well, well. Someone's coming around.' Minazuki teased. Retsu ignored her zanpakuto and pointed at Isane's head.

"Y-Your hair.. and your clothes-!" A ripple of laughter came from Retsu. Then, another rare thing happened to Isane.

She got mad.

"It's because of Kiyone and her freaking buddy Sentaro! They jumped me, pinned me to the ground, and did crap to me! Sentaro did it only because Kiyone promised him a day with the capitan!  
Now, people are staring at me because of my clothes and hair! And-" Retsu watched in amusement as Isane rambled on and on. It's a good thing they were in a secluded part of the barracks, cause Isane was yelling by now.

"And to make it worse, Kiyone only did this, to put GODDAMN NAIL POLISH ON ME!" Isane lashed her hands out from their hiding place and waved them around. Isane then slumped over, dramatically. To say that Retsu was amused before was an understatement.

Her gaze turned to Isane's fingernails that were painted a pale lavendar to match her hair. Retsu smiled kindly. She took her lieutenant's hand and began walking down the hall. "Unohana-taicho...?"

"I wear makeup from time to time, so I have nail polish remover, Isane." Isane's eyes brightened and she gave a tired smile.

"Thank you." The two shinigami walked down the halls in a comfortable silence, hand-in-hand. It wasn't long before they were infront of the Capitan's door.

"And, Isane?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You look very pretty in that nail polish." Isane's ears turned red.


	2. Slumber Party

100 Lesbian Theme Challange

#002 Slumber Party

Retsu Unohana was currently confused why she was here.

She was sitting elegantly on a bedroll next to her two friends Ukitake and Shunsui. Both men were in a heated discussion about something from the human world.

"I'm telling you! Kuchiki told me herself! The juice box is the hardest human drink to master."

"And I'm telling you, it's those beer bottles. You need a device to pop open the stupid cap thing."

Retsu mentally sighed. Her friends could be described easily in two words.

_Man-child_.

Retsu looked down at her forgotten tea. In it there was a gardenia petal. Retsu blushed, well aware of what this flower meant.

Secret love.

Her lieutenants face flashed in her mind and a blush gently dusted her cheeks. Yes, Retsu Unohana, the great beauty and grace of Seireitei, has fallen in love with a clumsy, timid girl.

Retsu gentally took the petal out of her tea and cradled it in her hand. To Retsu's suprise, the petal turned a soft lavendar from it's original white because of the tea. The petal must of been there a while, unseen by Retsu. 'Just like Isane.' The flower itself was very rare around this area. It's amazing it even made it there.

'Just like Isane.'

But what stood out to her the most was that pale lavendar color.

Retsu stood up.

"My deepest apologies, freinds. But it seems I have unfinished business at the fouth's barraks that have completely slipped my mind." Ukitake looked concerned.

"Are you going to be back."

"It seems that I will not. May I gather my belongings in the morning?" Retsu smiled that smile that made even the toughest of men cower in fear.

"S-Sure." Ukitake said timidly, the smile already having it's effects.

Retsu then began to walk towards the door. When she opened it, Shunsui decided to speak.

"Couldn't go a night without your lovely fukutaicho?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow. Retsu's jaw clenched. Luckily, Shunsui or Ukitake didn't see it.

"...I will gather my belongings in the morning." She turned around and gave him a full force smile, "Shunsui-taicho." And with that she walked out the door. Shunsui shivered.

"I beleive you just angered the sting ray. Her tail is now pointed at your face." Ukitake looked almost mournful for his friend. Shunsui gulped and said,

"I need a drink... NANAO-CHAN!"

* * *

Retsu walked gently on the floors of the 4th division barracks. She couldn't even hear herself, it was doubtful that anyone else heard her.

In a daze, Retsu finally found the door that she was looking for and tiredly waltzed into the room.

She looked down at the bed that was occupied on the far side of the room. No. She looked down at the PERSON occupied in that bed.

Isane Kotetsu suffered from constant nightmares, only Retsu and Isane herself knew that. And, much to Retsu's sadness, Isane was having one right now. She writhed and whimpered in her sleep, making the blankets bunch up at her knees. Her lashes fluttered and her eyes darted back and forth underneath her eyelids. Her body was lightly glazed in cold sweat.

Without thinking, Retsu slipped in the bed next to the larger grl and held her waist. Then Retsu cuddled into Isane's clammy neck. And, in a desperate attempt to calm the girl, placed a kiss where her shoulder and neck met. Isane shivered and her eyes opened. She turned her gaze to whoever was holding her.

"...Unohana...taicho?" Isane started to sit up, but Retsu would have none of that. She gently pushed the girl back down and placed half of her body on Isane, a gentle way to keep her down.

"Mmmn? Yes, Isane?" Retsu rolled Isane's name off her tounge, tasting the way it came out.

"W-wh-Why a-are you h-here?"

"For a sleepover of course. Now, go back to sleep and do not worry, because I am here." Retsu reached up and kissed her cheek. Isane blushed.

"This is a nightmare...isn't it?" Retsu felt a pain in her chest when she heard these words. How on EARTH can she lying in the girl's bed be a nightmare? Because of lack of response, Isane continued. "It always starts like this... then horrible things happen...Nevermind. You already know that don't you? This is a double nightmare. I'm tortured by monsters. Have a wonderful time with you and then when I wake up, you're gone... You're always gone..." A tear ran down Isane's cheek. The pain only got worse in Retsu's heart. Retsu turned over completely on Isane.

"This isn't a dream, Isane." Retsu propped herself on her elbows.

"I-I d-don't beleive y-you." More tears leaked from Isane's eyes. Retsu went foreward and began to kiss away the tears. Isane's breath hitched in her throat.

"Why?" Retsu asked huskily, breath hitting Isane's face.

"Because you're a d-dream!" Retsu winced and thought for a second what could convince Isane she was real. An idea popped in her head.

"Isane?" Isane was slightly irked at this point.

"What?"

"I love you." Retsu leaned down and kissed her lietenant on the lips. Isane was shocked. Out of all her dreams, none of the Unohana's ever said that. More tears escaped her eyes. But these,  
we're tears of joy. This is because she also loved her Capitan very much.

Retsu reluctantly pulled away and looked into Isane's eyes.

"...Thank you." Retsu could barely hear it, but she smiled all the same. She wrapped her arms around Isane's waist and hugged her happily. After a few miniutes, Isane spoke as gentle as before, "I love you too... Retsu." Retsu happily leaned upward and kissed Isane again. When they seperated, Isane smiled. Retsu laid back down on top of Isane, her head fitting in the crook of her neck. Retsu was almost asleep on top of Isane's warm body before she heard an amused,

"Slumber party, indeed."


	3. Bra

100 Lesbian Theme Challange

#003 Bra

Isane Kotetsu looked at the 36 C cup bra currently lying on her bed. DAMN THAT RANGIKU!

Earlier today, Rangiku cam back from the living world and gave some presents to the members of the Shinigami's Women Society. This time around, Isane got a bra from the large chested woman, which, to her utter embarasment, was about two sizes too small.

Isane blushed. No one in Seiretei actually had the use for these things, their robes were thick enough. Plus, Isane never even knew these existed until now.

Isane shred her eyes away from the clothing and left her room for a walk while the sun set.

While she was at it, she might as well visit her newfound lover, Retsu Unohana.

* * *

To say that Retsu Unohana was having a heart attack was an understatement. The blue eyed woman was currently standing in her lover's bedroom, originally coming for some snuggling, but saw the discared garmet instead.

She wasn't suprised because she saw the bra, being a healer meant that she was well aware with every part of the body and what to wear with it. She was suprised though, because the garmet was obviously too small to fit her fukutaicho. Dread filled Unohana's entire body.

What if Isane was seeing somebody else behind her back?

Retsu dropped to her knees and shock was plastered on her face. A small tear ran down her face.

O gods, What is she to do now?

* * *

Isane was currently irked.

Why?

Because Retsu was nowhere to be found and so she had to watch the sunset alone.

Isane furrowed her brows together and pouted.

'I guess she's working.' The fukutaicho made her way back to her own room and slid open the door. She noticed that the woman of her affections was kneeling on her floor. Isane's face brightened considerably and she went behind the woman and said happily,"Retsu!"

Isane's eyes widened as Retsu turned to look at her. The beautiful woman's face was stained with tears adn her expression was one of sorrow and pain mixed together. Isane kneeled down next to her and put her hands on the woman's shoulders. She spoke gently.

"Retsu, what's wrong? What happened? Who did this to you?" Retsu was silent for a few moments until she finally said,

"If you didn't love me, why didn't you tell me?" Retsu held her hand out and in it was the bra Rangiku gave to Isane. The silver haired girl's face paled. Her eyes switched from the bra back to Retsu.

"Why'd you think something like that? I love you, Retsu." Isane's eyes softened. She spoke again, her voice much softer and filled with overflowing love. "I love you so much."

"Then why do you have a bra that's obviously not yours?" Retsu looked like she was about to cry again. Isane felt her heart shatter at the woman's expression "Rangiku came back from the human world and gave us souveniors. She decided to give me a bra, but neglected to notice my size." Isane said all in a rush.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Retsu was crying again.

"Because!-" Isane grabbed Retsu's face and kissed her mouth passionately for a moment then broke off. "-trusting one another despite the circumstances is what love is!" Isane concluded with a blush.

Retsu was in a daze. She didn't expect that. She also didn't expect that Isane would also begin to kiss her tears away.

Retsu whimpered as Isane's large warm hands rested on Retsu's neck and face. A small moan escaped her lips as Isane's own lips made a beeline for her ear and licked it's shell.

"I-Isane." Retsu breathed, slightly winded, tring to get her attention. But, Isane wouldn't have any of it. She was still trying to convince Retsu that she loved her. Isane's right hand moved down from it's place on Retsu's cheek and pulled the woman up and sat her on her bed. Her hand then found a new place on Retsu's stomach, leaving a small tingling in Retsu's body.

"I-Isane...S-stop." She didn't stop. Isane used her height to push Retsu down and begna to kiss her neck eagerly. Isane's tounge lashed out and tatsed Retsu's skin. Retsu gasped and shivered as Isane's tounge continued.

"I-Isane...STOP IT!" Isane was suprised and sat up from her place on top of Retsu.

"What?" Retsu pried herself from underneath Isane and sat up herself.

"I get the i-idea..." Retsu was catching her breath from the previous endevors. Isane saw this and blushed. She bent down and rested her forehead on Retsu's shoulder.

"There's no way I could love anyone else." Isane spoke softly. Retsu's eyes glazed over and she blushed. She then spoke out her thoughts.

"I get very aroused when you speak softly like that." Isane choked and looked up.

"Th-that was unexpected!"

"I can barely help it when I was just kiss-attacked." Isane blushed and looked down, her shy demenor coming back.

"You didn't like it?"

"I never said that." Retsu crawled on top of Isane and kissed her neck softly, making Isane shiver. Isane wrapped her arms around Retsu, creating a small warm cage for Unohana. In the corner of her eye, she saw the item that made this all start. Isne glared at the bra. Retsu took notice of this and looked in the same direction.

"I'm killing Rangiku in the morning."

"Please don't create more work for me." Retsu sighed. Isane fell on the bed and placed Retsu on top of herself. "If she's dead, there won't be any work now will there?" Retsu sighed again. Feeling like this battle won't be won. She just hoped that she could wake up before her beloved to stop her from killing the busty fukutaicho.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku sneezed twice while (by force) doing paperwork.

"I wonder if a cute boy's talkin' about me!" Hitsugaya glared at her across the room and the room dropped a few degrees.

"Do yer damn paperwork, Matsumoto." Rangiku shuddered.

"Yes'sir."


	4. Drag King

100 Lesbian Theme Challange

#004 Drag King

Isane Kotetsu and Retsu Unohana were currently in a meeting for the Shinigami Women's Association. They were both much too close for normal people, but none of the other members, including Isane's sister Kiyone, noticed, but they had to be if their fingers were going to remain intertwined. In this particular meeting all of the members were present, if Retsu showing up wasn't surprising enough, Rukia Kuchiki showed up as well. Well...ALMOST everyone was present.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was filling in for their Capitan, Yachiru.

'This is almost as bad as the time Kurotsuchi-taicho showed up.' Isane thought, her eyes darting between Yumichika and Nanao Ise's expression. Nanao's eyebrow twiched and Isane flinched. Retsu gave Isane's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So, what's on the agenda today, ladies?" Yumichika said, a little too girly for Isane's tatses.

"W-Well," Momo Hinamori began,"Yachiru-chan usually says what we're going to play today." Yumichika looked a bit disappointed.

"How about we throw out ideas and choose from a list?" Yumichika said enthusiastically.

"You're not going to leave ae you?" Nanao hissed through clenched teeth.

"Nope!~" Isane swore she could see sparkles appear around his smiling face.

"I think that's a great idea, Yumichika!" Rangiku's response was as perky as his question. "I suggest we talk about the coolest guys in Seireite!"

"Ano...how bout the newest things from the real world?" Rukia decided to play along too.

"How about news in the real world? The new crap they're making is giving me a headache. I swear they made that thing...RECORD PLAYER! about a couple of years ago." Soi Fon said with a scowl. Isane couldn't beleive that Soi was going along with this.

"Those were made in the 1960's." Retsu added. SoiFon scowled deeper.

"Life's going too fast."

"OFF TOPIC!" Rangiku and Yumicha screamed together. Isane and Retsu flinched together. Momo turned to Rukia.

"What is new in the real world?"

"Well, an oil rig blew up somewhere in America and the water's polluted."

"Something better!" Rangiku spoke as if she were a child.

"I heard," Nemu cut in,"That in some countries, being homosexual is illegal now." Isane's eyes widened and Retsu's breath hitched.

"Illegal? Isn't that a bit too harsh?" Rangiku's intrest was sparked.

"What happens to them?" Momo asked.

"If it is heard of, they are sentenced to death." Nemu replied.

"Woah." Kiyone finally put something in. This was rare, she usually started things with Rangiku.

"Looks like we're going to need a list of those contries...Ne, Soifon-taicho?" Rangiku asked with a teasing glint in her eye.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Soifon screamed.

"Isn't it obvious? It's obvious you've got the hots for Yoruichi." Rangiku pressed on more. Soifon's face turned red, her eyes darted around, looking for a clever comeback.

"I think being gay is stupid. What's the point of being with someone your own gender, if nothing comes from it?" Yumichika said arrogantly. Retsu's hand sqeezed Isane's angrily, but her expression stayed neutral.

"I disagree fifth-seat Yumichika. I beleive that if someone loves another and the love is returned then it does not matter what the gender is." Retsu smiled sweetly, but venom was coated in her words. She  
continued,"Plus, I fear you have no place to talk, when a DRAG KING such as yourself talks about a topic such as this." The room gained an uneasy silence. Isane stared at her lover and was both suprised and proud of her.

"DRAG KING?" Yumichika seethed. He calmed down and gave a sweet smile, but a tick mak was seen on his head. "Surely, that was most unbeatiful for you to say, Unohana-taicho. For I am a man." Retsu returned the smile.

"You're not? I was sure, because it was OBVIOUS to everyone else in Sereitei. Then again, I'm sure no one could tell if you were a girly man or a manly girl." At this point, much of the Women's Association was amazed, some took steps to the wall, and other's just mearly had their eyebrows raised. Yumichika seethed more.

"Wow. You must feel really strong about this don't you Taicho? Or is this only to rid yourself of the rumor of you and Zaraki-taicho?" Yumichika's grin was looking feral to Isane. This time, Retsu frowned.

"I do feel strongly about this. I never heard of that rumor before though, DRAG KING-san." Yumichika twiched at the name. This was getting out of hand. Isane needed to stop this.

"Perhaps you have a little lesbian lover in your closet then, TAICHO?" Yumichika said the last word through clenched teeth. Isane waited for Retsu to deny it, but Retsu didn't cease to amaze her.

"Perhaps I do Drag king-san. How does that make you feel?" Many of the other members gasped, including Isane, and leaned foreward in their seats. This was getting good. Isane began to rub her thumb in circles on Retsu's hand in a desperate attempt to calm the older woman. Thankfully, Retsu caught her drift and her grip began to loosen as a sign that she was settling down. She released Isane's hand and began to stand up.

"My apologies for cutting this short, but I must be off." Retsu knew she wouldn't be able to control her temper much longer. "Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Drag King-san." Isane sighed.

'Just like a child...'

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Rangiku had a look of death on her face. "Who is this mystery girl of yours?" Retsu stopped in her tracks and her breath hitched again.

"Nee-san, do you know?" Kiyone whispered in Isane's ear. Isane didn't answer, afraid of what Retsu would do.

"I think you need to find out for yourself, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Retsu turned around and had a sweet smile on her face. Retsu began to make her trek towards Isane. "It seems I have forgotten something though."

Retsu stopped in front of Isane and bent her head down towards her. Isane didn't move and everyone gasped when Retsu's lips met hers. Retsu made the kiss deeper and slipped her tounge into Isane's mouth. When their tounges met, Isane let out a small whimper, closed her eyes, and used her hand to pull Retsu a bit closer. Much to her disappointment, Retsu pulled away. Isane smiled and her eyes glazed over.

"Goodbye, my sweet." Retsu then left with a satisfied smile. The room was silent, with the exception of Isane's contented sigh when Retsu left.

"Nee-san..." Kiyone's horrified voice broke Isane's small world that she was in. Isane turned to her little sister and gave a timid smile.

"Hi." she squeaked.

"Did you...just kiss her back?"

"...Maybe." Isane's face paled as she heard Rangiku's amused giggle. Isane turned around fast enough to see her flee out the door.

She just knew this would be all over Sereitei in about twenty miniutes.

"Rangiku-san! W-Wait a second! I can exp-"

"Well, that was unexpected. I didn't think she was serious." Yumichika's voice rang out. Isane finally got angry.

"OH, SHUT UP DRAG KING."


	5. Doll

100 Lesbian Themes

#005 Doll

What many people didn't know about Retsu Unohana that underneath under all of that motherly care and gentle gaze, she had a very childish personality when alone with someone she completely trusts.

Isane found this out the hard way.

Isane Kotetsu was currently walking around the fourth division, searching for some kind of work to do and making her rounds. Suddenly a small squeak stopped her in her tracks. Isane looked down and saw that her right foot was currently on a small teddy bear. The tall young woman reached down and cradled the small item in her arms. The bear wasn't even as long as her forearm, it stopped a bit short. It was also very lanky and looked as if it was sown together from small tears over the years. The bear in color was a pure white, like a polar bear, and had a light purple bow on it's neck. The button eyes of the bear were also not black but some shade of dark gray, presumeably from years of use. In short, the bear was cute. Isane cooed gently at the sight of the bear. She also chuckled because her zanpakuto was a polar bear when it took shape. Isane then began to search the bear for a name, wondering if belonged to one of the patients. Within 30 seconds she found the name 'Re-chan' on it's right foot. She wondered who it could belong to. A small cry of pain broke her from her thoughs, she placed the bear inside her uniform, and continued her rounds.

* * *

To say that Retsu Unohana was anxious was an understatement.

She was currently at a Capitan's meeting that was called upon not five miniutes ago. To make matters worse she had misplaced one of her prized possesions in her hurry to get here. And the possesion happened to be a teddy polar bear that was given to her as a birthday present when she was younger. It also reminded her of her lavendar haired lover, Isane.

'Bla, bla, bla...Is he ever going to shut up?' Minazuki was irritated. When she was irritated there was always an itching feeling where Retsu's frontal lobe resided. And seeing as though she cannot scratch her brain, this left Retsu irritated. The person that Minazuki was talking about was The Capitan-Commander.

"...-on't you agree, Retsu?" Yamamoto looked at Retsu straight in the eye. Luckily, Retsu was a great actress.

"Of course, Capitan-Commander." Ukitake looked at Kyoraku.

"I told you she wouldn't care for your idea. Cuter uniforms for the nurses? Honestly, Shunsui." Shunsui grinned sheepishly.

"I'd like to be happy whilist being healed." Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and the temporary-Capitan Hisagi blushed and made faces.

'I'd be happy if our lover would dress in a cute nurses outfit for us.' Minazuki said. An uncharacteristic blush dusted Retsu's cheeks. "Silence, Minazuki." Retsu whispered.

"You're zanpakuto is a pain too, huh?" Soifon asked, clearly hearing Retsu. Her frown deepened.

"I bet 'er zanpakuto is teasin' 'er 'bout 'er new peice of ass in a nurse outfit." Zaraki said across the room. Oh hell no. Isane would not be refered to something like that. Retsu painfully brought a sweet smile towards the Capitain of the Eleventh.

"At least I'm not ALONE like you Zaraki-taicho." Yes, Retsu was very open about her relationship with Isane, much to the girl's embarrassment. He only grunted in response.

"What really is wrong, Unohana?" Yamamoto asked. All eyes were on her.

"I seem to have lost something personal on the way here and Minazuki is making a fuss." Well, at least it was the half-truth. Minazuki wanted the bear too. Yamamoto's eyes widened a bit.

"Even Minazuki...? Nevermind, meeting ajouned." Retsu flash stepped as fast as she could back to her division, suprising all of the Capitans present with her speed.

* * *

Isane sighed as she stripped down to her night garb. She couldn't find the owner of the doll.

'Maybe I'll put up posters tomorrow.'

'That's a good idea my little Isa-chan.' Isane sighed at the nickname. Itegumo was more like an older brother than an equal to her and he knew it.

Just as Isane was about to slip into her bed, her door burst open with a familiar reitsu in the doorway. Isane smiled and turned around.

"Rets-" Isane stopped short when she saw her lover's expression. It was pure determination that made both Isane and Itegumo shiver in fear. Isane put on a weak smile.

"E-Everything a-alright, R-Retsu?" Retsu took a few steps into the room.

"Isane, have you found anything of mine here lately?" Isane tilted her head.

"Other than yourself, no." Retsu's expression became downhearten and Isane wanted nothing more to give her a hug. Isane stepped foreward and wrapped her arms around Retsu's lithe body and clutched her closely.

"Did you lose something Retsu?" Isane whispered.

"Y-Yes." Retsu whimpered.

"What was it?" Retsu only whimpered more and pressed her face into Isane's neck.

'Minazuki won't tell me either.' Itegumo said. Ever since the entire zanpakuto materilization thing, zanpakuto have been able to speak to other zanpakuto via mindlink, but only if the other spirit allowed it.

"We'll find it tomorrow, okay?" Retsu nodded into her neck. Isane reached and tucked Retsu's legs and carried her to the bed. Isane placed Retsu on the bed, but the woman didn't move. Isane tried to make small talk.

"Y-You know, I actually did find something today. See?" Isane plucked the small bear that was previously on the chair next to the bed and showed it to Retsu. "Isn't it cute?" As Retsu glanced up to look at the item she froze.

Isane had her doll.

ISANE.

HAD.

HER.

DAMN.

DOLL.

A few moments of silence went through the two females before Retsu plucked the bear from Isane's hands and clutched it to her chest. And a new kind of awkward silence spread between the two women.  
Isane blinked a few times and then dared to open her mouth.

"Retsu... You're Re-chan?" Retsu nodded. Isane stared at her lover that was hugging the doll. She was about to say something else, but Retsu cut her off.

"It was a present when I was younger. From my father. I forgot I had it, but I found it when I searched some boxes and... and f-for some reason I can't let go of it." Retsu clutched the bear even closer. Isane gave a knowing, sad glance.

"Maybe because it was from your father. Where is he now?"

"Dead."

"Ah. I'm sorry. I suspected as much." Isane sat next to Retsu on the bed and gave her a hug. Retsu felt herself melt into Isane's arms. "Isane?"

"Mmmn?"

"Where is your father?" Retsu felt Isane tighten her grip on her.

"Dead. Alive. I don't know. He left shortly after Kiyone was born."

"I'm sorry." Retsu mumbled in Isane's embrace.

The women sat in a few miniutes of silence, then Isane whispered,

"Do you want to go to bed?" Retsu whispered back quieter,

"Will you hold me?"  
"Forever." Quieter.  
Isane used her height to push Retsu down. She looked at the woman with half-lidded lust-filled eyes. She leaned down and kissed Retsu softly. Retsu moaned at the gentleness of the kiss and put a small push on Isane's head to deepen the kiss. Retsu somehow coaxed Isane's tounge into her mouth and they were soon having a battle of tounges. Retsu won and Isane broke it off, much to Unohana's displeasure. Then Isane placed her mouth on Retsu's neck in a heated kiss that made Retsu gasp.

'You know..." Isane stopped kissing Retsu's neck when an unfamiliar voice sounded in her head,'Don't stop!' Retsu pleaded along with the voice. Isane started nibbling where Retsu's neck and shoulder met, making her moan gently. 'Geeze... I'm Minazuki.' Isane led her hands to Retsu's braid and began to undo it, she thought back,

'Why're you in my head?'

'I was just wondering if you wanted to know the other reason Re-chan kept that doll.'

'Shoot.'

'Because it looks like you.' Itegumo and Minazuki said together. Isane stopped what she was doing in shock and she looked at the doll that was still in Retsu's hands. Retsu gave a small whine of disapointment.

"I s-said not to st-stop." Retsu's husky voice broke the silence of the room. Isane ignored her and picked up the doll, suddenly straddling Retsu's hips as she sat up. She held the doll next to her face.

"Does it really look like me?"

"Eh?"

"Minazuki appeared in my mind and said it looked like me." Retsu looked at her lover and her bear. She blushed at the fact that they looked more like each other when they were right next to each other.

"A-And?" Retsu averted her eyes. Isane giggled at her lover's antics. She bent down and softly kissed Retsu's bruised lips.

"You're suprisingly very childish when you're alone." Retsu pouted, but as soon as it came,it was gone and she took the oprotunity to push Isane on her back. Lust filled her eyes.

"And possessive I'm afraid." She plucked the teddy from Isane's hands. She placed the bear on the table next to the bed and had it facing away. Her gaze went back to Isane's eyes and Isane whimpered from Retsu's gaze. The sudden lust she just had just intensified. 'Re-chan wants you.' Minazuki said in her head. Itegumo chuckled and Isane blushed and gulped. They had never really gone into each other's shirts, let alone below the belt.

Retsu pressed her body against Isane's and bent her head down, making a line towards Isane's lips.

"Do me a favor..." Isane said before they connected. Retsu was a little irked from the suddden talking, but Isane's warm breath soothed her.

"Hmm?"

"Well, two actually... First please tell Minazuki to not tell me things in my head during intimate moments." They both heard Minazuki laugh at this. Retsu bent down and began to suckle on Isane's neck impatiently. "S-Second...ah..." Retsu made it hard for her to speak."D-Do you r-ngh..really want th-this?" Retsu stopped.

'Want what?' she thought.

'Even I can feel your arousal Retsu-sama.' An unfamiliar voice rang in Retsu's head.

'Itegumo?' Retsu's eyes squinted in thought.

'The one and only.' Itegumo chuckled. Isane was watching her lover just sit on top of her. She was currently afraid that she said something wrong.

"Retsu?" She didn't look up.

"Interesting. I can hear Itegumo." Isane's eyes widened.

"S-So we can both hear each other's zanpakuto now?"

"It would seem so."

"Hmm." Isane laid down and stared at the ceiling. Retsu looked at her.

"What're you doing?"

"Thinking about how this came to be." Not a bit of lust, Retsu noted. A small growl came from her throat that suprised Isane.

"R-Retsu."

"No more talking." Retsu caught Isane's lips in a desperate kiss. Isane's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she learned into the kiss. Retsu reached for Isane's robe.

The polar bear was soon forgotten.

* * *

"G-Good morning, taicho!" A small girl said to a passing Retsu. Retsu smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Aoi-san. I take it that you are enjoying your new tenth seat status?" The girl nodded.

"Would you like to walk with me to breakfast?" Retsu still smiled warmly.

"Sur- Yes, ma'am." The two walked towards the fourth's dining hall. Aoi noticed that Retsu had a spring in her step.

"Unohana-taicho?"

"Yes, Aoi-san?"

"Did something nice happen?" They both entered the dining hall. Aoi heard Unohana chuckle and say,

"Something wonderful indeed." Aoi threw a confused look at her Capitan's back as she almost literally skipped to her seat. Retsu sat down and Iemura tilted his head at her. He brushed it off then he noticed.

"Where's Lietenant Kotetsu?"

"Isane felt a little sore this morning, so I told her I would bring her something later." Retsu answered with a smile.

"Sore from what?" Hanataro asked innocently. Half the division blushed from what she could be sore from.

"Oh nothing." Retsu smile got bigger. Retsu then pulled a small polar bear from her robes and sat it in Isane's place next to her.

Everyone quickly saw how the doll looked like the tall lietenant.


	6. Pink

100 Lesbian Themes

#006 Pink

It was beyond Zaraki Kenpachi as to where he was headed, it was like his body was carrying him there. His mind was hazy as he looked at the pitiful ball of pink in his arms. He felt his feet stop and he looked up at the sign above his head.

'Smart choice, body.' Kenpachi congradulated himself.

After all, the fourth division was famous for solving illness.

* * *

It was currently around seven a.m. and two naked women laid in a futon, wrapped in each other's limbs. These women happened to be Kotetsu Isane and Unohana Retsu. Isane groaned as the sunlight hit her and woke her up. She tried to get up but there was someone holding her waist. Isane looked down and smiled softly at a sleeping Retsu. She laid back down and her gaze never broke from Retsu.

Because, to Isane, she was even breathtaking sleeping and with a bed head.

Isane leaned foreward and connected their bodies. Unconciously, she began to suck gently on Retsu's pulse point. Retsu gave a small moan as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times and she looked down at her lover. She smiled sweetly, but that smile soon turned into a michevious smirk and she attached a hand to her lover's left bottoks. Isane's eyes opened wide and she squealed loudly. Retsu laughed heartily and looked at Isane's beet red face with an amused look. Isane only pouted and her face got a bit redder.

"Mou. You scared me Re-chan!" Retsu just grinned widely a the nickname Isane picked up for her when they were alone. Isane pouted.

Retsu turned that pout into a small smile when she leaned foreward and kissed the tall woman's lips fully. Never breaking contact with her lover's lips, Retsu climbed on top of the other woman and wrapped her arms around her neck, causing the blanket to cascade around their shoulders. Isane broke the kiss.

"We have work soon." Retsu's eyes darkened. "R-Ruined the mood?" Isane squeeked.

"A little." Retsu was about to lean in and kiss the taller woman again, but a defying crash at her door stopped her.

"Oi, woman. Come 'ere and help me." Both women turned their heads to the door to see Zaraki making his way to their bed.

"Z-Zaraki-taicho!" Isane's face paled and flushed at the same time. She quickly squirmed and hid underneath Retsu and the blanket completely. She was beyond embarrassed; she was mortified. Retsu, on the other hand, was steaming so much that she didn't even bother to smile.

"What is it, Zaraki-taicho? Do you really have to break down my door? Let alone fight this early in the morning to injure yourself?"

"A'int me."

"Huh?" That was unexpected. Isane peeked from under the covers and Retsu tilted her head. The large man reached for his back and pulled out his small fuku-taicho by her collar, as if she was a newborn pup. She small girl in his hand currently had a red, puffy face and looked like she was about to throw up at any second.

"I'm beggin' ya. I dun know what ta do." In front of God and everybody, Zaraki Kenpachi got on his knees and bowed in front of the two women.

Both women started first at him, then at each other.

"Give us five miniutes to get dressed and we'll help you."

* * *

"Well, she has the flu, no doubt about that." Retsu removed her glowing hand from Yachiru's small stomach. Zaraki grunted.

"She'll be alright? Won't she?" Isane didn't make eye contact, but she said,

"Eventually, she will. After fluids and bedrest." Kenpachi looked down and mumbled.

"Speak up, Zaraki." Retsu was still annoyed with his fiasco from earlier.

"Can ya two look after her? I ain't no doctor, and Yumi's been buggin' me tuh get 'er a mother figure." Isane looked at the two capitans and the sick girl. Although Isane didn't want to admit it, she has had thoughts about having a family with Retsu before. A couple of kids, their own private courters,...marriage...

Isane's face lit up.

"Isane?" Isane's head snapped up to see Retsu looking at her over her shoulder.

"What do you think abou this, Isane?" Isane smiled.

"I think it's a great idea." Retsu turned her head back to Yachiru, whom was barely listening to the conversation, and smiled gently.

"Very well then."

* * *

"Send a Hell Butt'rfly when she's ready, will ya?" Zaraki called over his shoulder as he retreated.

"Goodbye." Retsu wore her small elegant smile and Isane held Yachiru as they both gave a small wave. They then both turned as they felt wavering reiatsu behind them. Half the members of the 4th squad were behind them, scared looks on their faces.

"D-Does this mean we're going to take care of Yachiru-fukutaicho, Unohana-taicho?" Hanataro, the small seventh seat spoke up. Retsu put a smile back on.

"No, I'm afraid. Just Isane and I." Many of the members' faces turned from fear to releif. Some were still wary.

"But, Capitan, this is Yachiru we're talking about. Lietenant of the 11th division?" Iemura spoke up. Retsu still wore that smile.

"She is sick, Iemura-San-Seki. We are not to turn away an ill or injured person. Especially a child." Isane smiled at her lover. She then looked down and clutched the small girl closer to her body when she felt her shiver. Yachiru opened her eyes and looked up at Isane. She could swear she felt her heart break when the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"B-Beads? Wh-Where's Kenny?" Isane began to rock her arms when she started to fidget.

"I'm afraid he isn't here. You're sick, Kenny was scared for your safety, and so me and Re-chan are going to look after you. Okay, Yachiru-chan?" Isane couldn't stop herself from saying Kenpachi's and Retsu's nicknames. But, Yachiru's tense body went lax when she heard who was looking out for her.

"You and Braid-Taicho are g-gonna look after me?" Isane's smile got bigger.

"Yup!"

"...Kay." Yachiru closed her eyes and leaned her head against Isane's chest. Isane turned her head to look at her lover, who was still assuring the squad members everything was going to be okay, and she walked back to the barraks. As she walked into the front doors, she almost tripped over her feet as she heard the playboy eighth seat say,

"Well I guess it is good practice for the future, eh, Capitan?" Isane left before Unohana could make a fuss.

* * *

Retsu finally walked back into the barraks after shooing away her subordinates.

"Are you hungry Yachiru-chan?" Retsu's head snapped in Isane's direction. She still cradled the small girl like some sort of baby.

"Little."

"Do you want anything in particular?"

"Candy?" Isane's laugh felt nice to Retsu's ears.

"If you eat candy now, you'll just feel worse. Would you like some soup instead?"

"...Kay." Retsu walked quietly behind Isane.

"Shall I make the soup then?" Isane jumped and turned around.

"You like scaring me don't you?" Retsu giggled.

"Your expression is amusing." It was. Her face was twisted into a pout. After a moment she answered.

"I can make the soup. There's a recipe that my mother made me when I was ill. Can you take her?"

"Of course." Isane gently left Yachiru in Retsu's arms and ran off.

"You's cute, Re-chan." Retsu looked down at the ill pink haired girl.

"What do you mean by that, Yachiru-chan?"

"You's and Beads are all lovey lovey and cute. You's never see stuffs like dat back hobe." Retsu would've chuckled if she was anyone else, becuase the comment itself was cute.

"Is that so?"

"Yup." Yachiru snuggled into the small woman's arms and sighed. So this was like a mom felt like huh? Nice, warm, and loving? Yachiru didn't understnad why a person had to have one daddy and one mommy, people said this was because she only had Kenny who, in Yachiru's mind, was big enough for two parents. She thought that Braid and Beads could have a kid together and be a nice couple. Braid could be the mommy, and Beads could be the daddy.

Isane came in the room at that moment with a bowl of hot soup. She walked over to the couple and stuck a spoonful in front of Yachiru's face.

"Open up."

"No!" Yachiru might've been sick, but she wouldn't dare let go of her image now. Isane laughed and Retsu watched in amusement.

"If you eat it, then you'll get better, and your tummy will stop hurting." A pink head snapped up.

"Really?" Isane nodded.

"Yup." Yachiru opened her mouth wide to accept the spoonful of the smooth liquid.

Maybe Beads could be the mommy too.

Retsu smiled at the scene and watched and held Yachiru until she was done eating and went limp in her arms. Isane accepted the small pink haired girl and craddled her sleeping body. Retsu's smile got even bigger.

"You'll make a fine mother one day, Isane." Isane's head snapped in Retsu's direction and her face quickly tunred dark red. It was at this moment that Retsu realized what her previous words implied.

Oh the joys of a pink haired girl.


	7. Glitter

100 Lesbian Themes

#007 Glitter

Kiyone Kotetsu peeked around the walls of the 4th division.

Why was she in the 4th barracks you ask?

Well, the young girl was looking for her older sister, Isane Kotetsu to pay her a little...'visit'.

There visits were not your usual "Hi, what's up?" visits. These were Kiyone's special "Prank" visits. They began since they were in the Academy and we're still continuing today. In fact, Kiyone's last prank was, as she calls it, "The Nail Polish Prank". And she planned to make this one, even worse than before.

As if on cue, the older Kotetsu sister ran past, clutching a clipboard to her chest. Doing rounds no doubt.

Kiyone grinned and clutched the bottle in her hands as she ran after her older sister.

* * *

"Kiyone! Please- GET OFF!" Isane was currently beneath her younger sister, Kiyone. She has no idea how the younger girl even got on top of her in the first place. But said girl was currently straddling her backside, which really freaked out Isane for one reason.

Retsu was there last.

And you know what makes it worse?

She found out recently that Retsu has a small obsession with her ass. And would find out some way that Kiyone was on it last rather than the older woman herself.

"Hold still!" Kiyone pleaded as she unscrewed the cap of the bottle with her teeth and her left hand. Isane still struggled and squirmed beneath her. The younger girl twisted and turned her hand and mouth until finally...

"Kiyone! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

* * *

Retsu Unohana knew the younger Kotetsu sister was here. Hell, she even followed the smaller girl to watch her newest plan.

Yes, Retsu knew all about Kiyone's fetish to prank her sister every so often, even before Isane and herself became lovers. Her only regret is that she watched her lover squirm and found amusement from it, but later, she picked up the pieces and consoled the tall girl. This is how it was.

Retsu twitched as Kiyone situated herself on top of Isane's backside.

'Your obseesion coming into gear?' Minazuki's voice rang Unohana out of her trance.

'Silence.'

'Oh, stop being a prude. You, I, Isane, and even Itegumo know about your little obsession.' Retsu felt her blood go cold.

'...Am I that obvious?'

'To me and Isane you were. I had to show Itegumo for him to notice.' Minazuki laughed. Retsu growled slightly.

"Kiyone! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Retsu tore her eyes abck to the scen before her. She had to bite her bottom lip to not laugh.

Her lover, Isane Kotetsu was currently covered from head to toe in glitter. Very shiny, silver glitter.

Isane shook her head, but none of the offending glitter came off her body. It was at this moment that the younger of the sisters chose to run off.

Retsu appeared in front of Isane. Isane looked up with a red face. Retsu wasn't sure if she was angry or embaressed.

"Mou! Re-chan! Look what Kiyone did!" A little bit of both. Retsu smiled and chuckled.

"It's not funny Re-chan!" Retsu gently took Isane's hand into hers and began to lead her away.

"Isane... it seems I will have to give you a shower."

"Together?" Isane's ears turned red. They've never done something like THAT before.

"I'm afraid not." Retsu giggled. "That glitter in the water might get on me." Isane looked offended. "But I wouldn't mind washing you myself." Isane's face turned even redder.

"Re-" Unohana shushed Isane as they reached their quarters. She closed the door behind her and led Isane to the bathroom.

"I can't wait to see your body dripping wet." Retsu said as she began to remove Isane's clothing.

And if were possible, Isane's face turned even redder.


	8. Ring

100 Lesbian Themes

#008 Ring

Retsu Unohana was at a loss. In a week, it would be her lover's, Isane Kotetsu, birthday. Retsu loved and adored her Isane with every fiber in her body and then some. Because of that, Retsu had no idea what to get her Isane or how to romantically give it to her.

She passed the shops in Seireite and Roukongai and found nothing to be beutiful enough for her lover.

Retsu sighed and decided to go to someone for romantic advice.

'Should I go to Shunsui?'

'Oh HELL no.' replied Minazuki.

'Well, I'm lost what to do.' Minazuki sighed.

'I remember the days where instead of going to shops, people made things for other's bithdays.' Retsu stopped walking. 'Wait. That's it.'

'What?'

'Minazuki, do you know where the nearest foundry is? I'm going to make a peice of jewlrey.'And with that, Retsu Unohana set off.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu was happy. You see, today was her birthday and she had already been given gifts by all her friends, followers, and even some of the scary people like Zaraki-taicho and Kurotsuchi-taicho. The only person she hasn't gotten anything from yet is her lover, Retsu Unohana. At first she was sad about it, but at her party, Retsu had whispered in her ear to come to their bedroom alone and well rested.

She kind of disguarded the last comment. Who said you couldn't have sex on your birthday?

Isane giggled and literally skipped to her bedroom in joy and anticipation.

* * *

Retsu watched from the shadows as her lover entered their room.

"Re-chan? Where are you?" Retsu went behind Isane and pushed her to the wall. Isane hit the wall with a thump.

"Strip and get on your knees." Isane shivered. They haven't done anything like that before. She oblidged and puther robe aside and put her hands and knees on the floor.

"No. No. Your hands on the wall." Isane agreed and did so.

"Re-ch-"

"No talking. I'm going to pleasure you... senseless." Isane shivered in delight as Retsu whispered the last word in her ear and then proceeded to lick the space under her ear furiously. Light moans escaped Isane's mouth as Retsu licked and nipped her way to Isane's throat. Isane shivered as Retsu blew cold air onto her neck. Isane suddenly jolted and cried out when Retsu's hands went to her buttocks and started to massage her cheeks.

"Why d-do you love m-my bottom so m-much?" Isane was able to stutter out.

"It's so...juicy." Retsu ran her nails down Isane's bottom and Isane shuddered and moaned loudly.

"Retsu... P-Please!" Retsu oblidged and brought her left hand to play with one of Isane's hard nipples. Isane arched into the wall and let out a throaty moan. Retsu then brough her right hand down and used two fingers to toy with Isane's hair and run through her sex. Isane gasped and bucked her hips.

"P-Please! Please...Retsu! Inside! Please!" Retu grinned and stuck one finger at her lover's entrance.

"Please... I can't stand it..." Isane whimpered. Isane gasped as Retsu roughly shoved two fingers into her.

Retsu kissed Isane's shoulder and continued to pump her fingers inside her lover in a rhythm. Isane cried out every time Retsu's fingers went deeper and deeper inside of her.

Retsu removed her left hand from Isane's breast and reached down to their left. Retsu then removed her mouth and whispered into Isane's ear.

"Happy birthday, my polar bear." Isane opened her eyes painfully and looked down into Retsu's hand and gasped.

In Retsu's hand was a black silk box, and in that box, was a silver ring with a large diamond center.

"Oh Retsu... that must of cost you a fort-"

"I made it myself."

"What?" Isane nearly cummed. This was the nicest thing someone has ever gotten lest of all made for her birthday.

"Erm...Is this the best t-time for this?" Retsu's fingers still pumped inside Isane. Isane arched her back.

"This way you couldn't refuse."

"Ung... Re-chan.. I w-wouldn't refuse...Ah! Even if the circumstances were different." Retsu smiled.

"Do you want a release, my polar bear?"

"Please!" Isane arched into the wall and cried out. Retsu slammed her fingers inside Isane and curled them against her g-spot.

With one final cry, Isane's juices released themselves on Retsu's hand and Isane slumped onto the floor.

Isane breathed deeply.

"H-Hold on... I'm coming..."

"No...Tonight was about you, Isane." Isane looked up into Retsu's blue eyes. She shivered at the love and compassion in them. Retsu slipped the ring onto Isane's ring finger on her right hand. They both smiled and Retsu picked Isane up, who squealed, and laid her on the bed.

"Re-chan!" Retsu laughed.

"I love you, Isane." Isane's pout turned into a smile.

"I love you too, Retsu."


	9. Pussy Cat

100 Lesbian Themes

#009 Pussy Cat

"Re-chan, why are we going on a double date again?" Isane Kotetsu asked her lover, Retsu Unohana as they walked around Rokungai.

"To help Soifon-taicho with her feelings of course." All of Seiretei knew that Soifon had problems with her emotions, especially when it came to the matters of her master, Shihoin Yoruichi. Isane laughed as she remembered Soifon-taicho's face that one time when Yoruichi was mentioned in the Shinigami's Women's Society meeting.

"But she can't do it herself?"

"Soifon is insecure." Understatement.

"But she needs us? Can't Shunsui-taicho help with this sort of thing?" Retsu twitched. Oooh. Bad topic, Isane.

"Yoruichi-san finally asked Soifon-taicho on a date. And besides, Soifon asked us to be there to help."

"Eh?" Retsu laughed at Isane's shocked face. She leaned up and kissed Isane's nose.

"She thought because we are women and dating and they are women and dating we could help in understanding perhaps."

"But why us?" Isane thought of some of the gay women in Soifon's squad.

"Perhaps because we are some of the closest things she has for friends and her subordinates wouldn't treat her like a person? Plus we are also high ranks like her so she'll feel comfortable."

"You thought about this, haven't you?"

"But of course." Retsu gave a small devilish smile.

"You little minx." Isane and Retsu stopped in front of a small ramen and sweet shop. Isane's eyes brightened at the sweets and Retsu only said time, and time again,

"Not too many sweets Isane. You'll get fat." Isane sweat-dropped.

* * *

Isane bit the inside of her cheek to not laugh.

Yoruichi was currently snuggling a very red Soifon and Isane wondered how much it would take until she turned purple.

'Keep watching, this is interesting.' Itegumo laughed.

'My God, we should've made popcorn or something!' Minazuki cackled with him.

'How is Re-chan unphased by this?' Isane thought. Retsu was currently drinking a strong tea and had her signature small smile on her face.

'Oh she's gushing. They're adorable.' Minazuki replied. Isane brushed it off. Retsu was good at hiding emotions. Yoruichi then shot up from her place on Soi's shoulder and grinned.

"You know what I just noticed?" Her grin reminded Isane of the Cheshire cat.

"Ara? What is it, Yoruichi-san?"

"We're all animals!"

"Eh?" Isane and Soi spoke together. Yoruichi shook her head.

"Listen, Soi's a little bee, Retsu's a manta ray, Isane's a polar bear, and I'm a cat!" There was silence before Isane heard two sets of laughter in her head.

'Th-That's amazing!' Itegumo wheezed out.

'Lesbian shinigami have animal zanpakuto!' Minazuki giggled. Isane raised her eyebrow.

"But what about Rangiku? She's a cat too. She's not.." Isane realized she was speaking out loud. "Eh...hehe...Sorry." Their laughter got louder.

"I think it's our zanpakutos that should be sorry, Isa-chan." Retsu smiled and Isane blushed. Isane looked over to see Soifon with a scowl on her face.

"D-Does Suzumebachi have the same idea as our zanpakuto, Soifon-taicho?"

"I'm afraid so." Soifon blushed. Isane thought she looked cute.

While Retsu and Yoruichi talked about why this was, a question popped in Isane's head.

"Ne...Soifon-taicho."

"Hm?"

"Why do you love Yoruichi-san?" Soifon blushed and looked surprised.

"Eh?"

"I was just wondering... Gossips say it's because she's so beautiful, but it's more than that isn't it?" Soifon looked down.

"Since I can remember, Yoruichi-sama was a goddess... But since I became her guard, she was so different from others... she treated me better, like I deserved my position."

"Eh... But, is there more to it? That's just what you saw at first right?" Soifon's blush turned redder.

"R-right. She makes my heart beat really fast... when she touches me my body burns... I can't breathe... That was an interesting conversation with my father, mind you, Kotetsu." Isane stifled a giggle.

"So? Why do you love Unohana-taicho, Kotetsu? Same as me?" Isane was silent for a bit before answering.

"When I first saw Re-chan," Soifon raised her eyebrows at the nickname, "I was in the academy, people said how she was so graceful and beautiful. But when I did see her, even if it were for a split second, she made eye contact with me, and all I saw was her eyes. She looked so sad." Soifon blinked.

"Sad?"

"Yes... After the Academy, I was put into the 4th division and moved up in ranks and became Lieutenant, and as I began to know her, and she showed her real self behind the smiles and silent threats, I fell in love with her and promised to make her the happiest woman alive. I don't see sadness anymore, by the way, just warmth in her blue eyes."

"Huh... Well damn. I thought the smile was her real self."

"You have no idea." Isane giggled.

"You never said why you loved her."

"Oh! Well for the same reasons I guess... also because she's let me see who she really is... what her fantasies are, her dreams, her likes, her dislikes. No one else knows but me and it makes me feel special." Isane blushed and grinned happily. Soifon smiled.

"You know, Kotetsu, when I asked Unohana to come, I actually wanted to have this sort of conversation with you."

"Eh? Me?"

"W-well..." Soifon twiddled her thumbs, "My suspicions proved correct. You're like me. Relationship wise. We're the submissive ones who'll listen to our lovers. I just wanted to know what you thought of all this." Isane felt her heart well up with joy.

"Soifon-taicho?"

"What?" Soi continued to stare at her thumbs.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Soi looked up so fast, Isane wondered if she has whiplash.

"I don't make friends."

"Re-chan said you fear losing them in battle." Soi winced.

"If you like, I could be your friend and we can talk about things like this when you need it." Isane gave a small smile. Soi gave a weak smile.

"I see whys she chose you now..."

"Eh?"

"Nothing...Kotetsu, I'll agree to be your friend on one condition."

"What?"

"Don't die. Or I'll get Kurotsuchi to resurrect you and I'll kill you myself. Than I'll let that sick bastard have your body." Isane trembled slightly and gave a weak smile.

"Deal."

"Ara? Isane, are you and Soifon done with your conversation?" Isane's head whipped up to see Retsu and Yoruichi looking at them expectantly.

"Yeah. What we're you talking about?" Isane brought her glass up to drink.

"Oh, random things." Yoruichi said. "Like the fact she calls you 'polar bear' during sex." Isane spit out her tea and looked at Retsu with a horrified expression. Laughter exploded in Isane's head from Minazuki and Itegumo. Soifon only looked at her new lover with a deep blush and mortification.

"Re-chan! Why did you tell her that of all things?" Retsu smiled her smile.

"Yoruichi-san wanted to know in case she came up with one for Soifon." Isane and Soifon felt even more mortified. Yoruichi cackled.

"Aw! They're both red! That's adorable!"

"Alike, huh?" Isane whispered to Soifon.

"As my new friend, you can't judge me." Soi whispered back. Isane just chuckled nervously.

"Isane." Isane's head shot up to see her lover smiling down at her. "Shall we go home?"

"Aw! Now?" Yoruichi whined.

"Sorry... But talk like this, has me wanting my polar bear now. Goodbye." Retsu grabbed Isane's hand and began to drag her out. Yoruichi cackled. Isane looked back and said,

"Bye, Soifon-taicho. We'll meet again!" And they flash stepped away.

"Aw. Well our buddies are gone." Yoruichi plopped next to Soifon, "But I guess more "Little Bee' for me." Yoruichi laughed. Soifon chuckled nervously.

"What's the matter, Soifon?" Yoruichi turned to Soi expectantly. Soi blushed dark red and leaned forward to capture Yoruichi's dark lips in a kiss. Yoruichi gasped when Soifon's tongue trembled to lick across her bottom lip and shoved itself into her mouth. It was then that Yoruichi began to kiss back with the same amount of passion. they broke away moments after, out of breath and with Yoruichi leaving small kisses on Soi's temple.

"Little bee..." Yoruichi whispered through the kisses. Soi whimpered.

"Y-Y-yes... Y-Yoruichi-sama?"

"From now on, call me 'Pussy Cat'." Yoruichi looked Soi in the eyes. Soi swallowed as her golden eyes pierced into her gray ones.

"Pussy Cat?"

"Retsu said nicknames mean you love someone enough to tease or to love them unconditionally... Call me your Pussy Cat..." Yoruichi whipered the last part as her lips grazed Soi's.

"I love you... My Pussy Cat." And they kissed again, thanking the two women from the 4th squad for helping.


	10. Make Up

100 Lesbian Themes

#010 Make Up

Retsu Unohana was at a dead end on what to do. She wanted to give her lover, Isane Kotetsu, something large. A very nice way to celebrate New Years.

**-Flashback-**

"Polar Bear?" Retsu whispered against Isane's neck.

"Mmm?"

"What do you want to do for New Years?" Isane sighed and gave a small grunt.

"I don't know. Never really celebrated it before." Retsu shot her head up in suprise. She looked down at her tall lover.

"What?"

"What, what? I've never celebrated."

"Not even with your sister?"

"She goes out to celebrate.

"Haven't you..." Retsu whsipered against Isane's lips, "Been kissed?"

"You would know wouldn't you?" Isane snorted. Retsu lightly punched her arm.

"Seriously."

"No. I haven't."

**-End Flashback-**

See, Retsu wanted to give her Polar Bear the best New Years ever. She wanted to give her the kiss of a life time... so she left little notes in the right places...

* * *

Isane shreiked as she hit te floor with a thud. She picked herslef off the ground and looked at the offending object she slipped on. She grabbed the paper and read it through, her expression chaging from angry to soft within seconds.

"My Polar Bear, Meet me on the roof in the West wing of the Barraks.  
Love, Re-chan."

Isane giggled when she saw how Retsu signed her name. She smiled and began to walk that way, the sound of fireworks and laughing drowning out her footsteps.

* * *

Isane walked onto the roof of the Fourth Barracks. She looked around for her lover before sighing. She sat down and wondered if it was a joke. Then, small arms encased her waist and soft lips on her neck.

"Did you think I forgot, my polar bear?" Isane giggled lowly.

"If you did, I would punish you."

"A liutenant punishing a Capitan? The nerve." She teased. Isane giggled again and tried to turn around in Retsu's arms, but Retsu wouldn't let her.

"Re-chan?"

"Look at the fireworks, Isane." Isane blinked and looked at the fireworks. There were certain ones that went off when she did and she gasped at the shape they made. Retsu giggled. The white fireworks made a pattern in the sky that made a polar bear's outline. Isane blinked slowly and another round of fireworks went up, making the outline of a green manta ray next to the polar bear. Isane's eyes crinkled as she saw that the two fireworks were set up in a way that has their lips touching. A small tear made it's way out of Isane's eye. She gasped when she felt Unohana gently kiss it off.

Overcome with emotion, Isane hurridly turned around and quickly locked lips with Retsu. She roughly backed Unohana into the door that led to the roof and her hands found their way onto Retsu's breasts. Retsu squealed in surprise. Isan detached her mouth for a moment to attach it to her neck. Retsu gasped and took labored breaths.

"I s-suppose you like the... AH!... The fireworks?" Isane growled against Retsu's neck and bit down. Retsu cried out, the fireworks drowing out her cries of pleasure.

"Sielnce." Isane said dangerously. They kissed again roughly and Isane's hand made it's way into Unohana's robe. Tehy both moaned when Isane's hand trailed up Retsu's stomach. Isane kneaded Retsu's right breast and reattached her mouth to Retsu's neck, biting the same spot again. Isane rolled Retsu's nipple between her fingers and brought her other hand into the robe too. Retsu threw her head back in estacy when that hand slowly trailed down Retsu's stomach. She whimpered when it stopped short.

"Please!" Retsu whimpered. Isane smirked and first brought her mouth to Retsu's left nipple, making her cry out again. The fireworks continued to drown out her lust filled moans. Isane slowly brought her hand lower and played in retsu's patch of hair teasingly. Retsu cried out.

"ISANE!" Isane complied and roughly shoved two fingers into her lover's opening. Retsu let out a high pitched squeal the same time a firework went up, mimiking it. Isane pulsated in and out of her lover, watching her quake with estacy. They continued on for a few minutes before a loud chorus graced their ears.

"TEN!" Retsu gasped and her hair stuck to her sweat covered face.

"NINE!" Isane stopped sucking on her breast and switched back to her neck. Retsu whimpered.

"EIGHT!" Retsu shifted around Isane's fingers and cried out.

"SEVEN!" Isane let out a low moan when she felt Retsu's walls tighten around her fingers.

"SIX!" Retsu whimpered while she rode Isane's hand, hoping for a release.

"FIVE!" Isane kissed up her lover's neck in a desperate attempt to calm her.

"FOUR!" Retsu's hands clutched at Isane's hair and tugged her up to her level.

"THREE!" The two women locked lips and Isane added another finger, making Retsu cry out louder.

"TWO!" Retsu's breath came out only in gasps and her eys glazed over as Isnae wrapped her tongue around Retsu's.

"ONE!" The two women's eyes locked and an extra blaze of pleasure went through Unohana as she felt Isane's love and lust in her eyes.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Retsu screamed into Isane's mouth and her juices flowed onto her hand. Teh crowd below cheered as more fireworks went off. Isane pulsed slowly to try to bring Retsu down from her high. Retsu slumped against Isane's body and whimpered. Isane smirked and released Retsu's mouth. She gently removed her hand, causing gasp to come from Retsu's mouth. Isane brought the hand to her mouth and began to suck on her fingers. Retsu whimpered and Isane picked her up gently.

"Tired, Re-chan?" Unohana smiled softly.

"Let me get...my second... wind..." Isane chuckled and walked quickly down the stairs and rushed to their room without being seen. She placed Retsu down on the bed and laid down next to her. After a moment or two, she felt a hand tug at her robe. She looked up to see lust filled blue eyes. "I'm not done yet." Retsu straddled Isane.

"Time to make up for lost time."


	11. Shopping

100 Lesbian Themes

#011 Shopping

"Re-chan... Do we have to go shopping today?" Isane Kotetsu asked her lover. Retsu Unohana. Unohana just smiled in response.

"You need a swimsuit for when the Women's Association goes to the beach again."

"But it's hot!" Isane complained.

"Summer tends to be hot, Isane." Isane grumbled in response. She brought her hand up and wiped her forehead. They were inside, why is it this hot? She glanced around at the large place that humans called 'mall's. She didn't understand why they were called this, but shook it off. She glanced at the different stores and found each one to be colrful and happy as much as the next one.

Retsu and Isane continued to walk until they came to a stop at a store with swimsuits in the display window. Retsu turned to Isane.

"You can go off and look around if you wish, Isane." she smiled, "I can get our swimsuits here." Isane numbly nodded. After a moment, she felt an itching feeling in her mind that she had just made a very dear and horrible mistake. Isane sighed and continued to walk around. After few minutes walking around, Isane scowled.

"Every store is just as colorful as the next." She growled. Yes, Isane was one for liking very odd things. In Sereitei, colorful things were hard to come by, but when it's very plentiful here, it sort of lost their value and purpose to Isane. So she cotinued to walk for a while and just as she was about to give up one store caught her eye. It was a particually dark store, with a style that she learned was called "Goth". It was decorated with frilly and crazy looking things alike. Before Isane knew it, she was walking into the store and straight to one certain merchandise brand. When she stopped, she was in awe.

This certain merchandise was mainly stuffed animals in two different forms of cats. One cat had a mohawk and the other had on an odd cloak. Both had scars on their faces and were smiling. Isane glanced the the sign above the display.

_hANGRY and ANGRY._

Isane blinked. Isane grabbed a Hangry doll up and began to pet her fabric mohawk. She also glanced at the Angry doll and felt her head began to swim. Even though both of these toys were painfully crude and dark looking, they had a sense of cuteness in them. Isane tucked both of the toys under her arm to buy and glanced at the rest of the display. There were also a bunch of CD's and a cardboard sign with two women on it. She glanced at their names that were printed on the sign.

_Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika_.

It was very easy to tell who was Hangry and who was Angry. Rika, who was Angry, had a serene, but deadly look about her that reminded Isane of her lover, Retsu. Isane felt her heartbeat quicken and she sighed in an attempt to calm herself. But her face warmed up again she her eyes landed on the various corsets in the display.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" Isane jumped and turned around to see a young girl standing there in a manager's vest. Her hair was very long and light blonde, her eyes were blue, and she was half a head shorter than Isane. Isane smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry... I was just trying to chose what to get my girlfriend."

"Ehhh..." The girl came over and stood next to Isane looking at the display as well. Isane took this time to glance at her name tag.

_Shion._

"Well, what does she look like?" Shion asked her. Isane thought for a moment to think of a way to describe her lover.

"Well, she's a lot shorter than me... she's petite... her hair is dark black and it's always tied into a braid, her skin is very pale, her eyes are blue..." Isane thought for a moment, "She's a very calm and serene person..." If you don't know her personally. Isane thought.

"Eh..." Shion said. Her face hardened, "Always with a creepy smile?" She asked in all seriousness. Isane blinked.

"How'd you know?"

"My girlfriend Chikaru is like that." Isane held back a giggle. "If you don't mind me asking, how old is she?" Isane blinked, taken aback. She and her lover were both several centuries old and she tried desprately to think of something.

"She's Twenty Six." She blurted out, "I'm Twenty Four." "Ehhh..." She said again, "You look younger." Isane cursed at herself inside her head. She could vaugely hear Itegumo laughing at her. "A-Ah... How old are you? High school age?" Shion frowned.

"Hey! I just graduated." Isane laughed sheepishly. She should've guessed. This girl did look very mature.

"S-Sorry." Shion giggled.

"It's alright..."

"A-Ah..." She really didn't know what to say to that, "Erm... say. If you were buying for..." she tried to remmeber the girl's lover's name quickly, "Chikaru, which one would you get?" Shion blinked and looked at the display again.

"Eh..." She pointed at a dark red and black corset with red lace, "Probably this one. Chikaru tends to be a bit... of a sadist." The last part was whispered and rushed. Isane glanced at the girl to see her face a bright red. Isane smiled sheepishly again.

"Re-chan too." They both stared at the display for a while before Isane finally made a decision. she chose one similar to the one that Shion chose, but the red was replaced with dark blue.

"Will that be all?" Shion asked Isane as they headed towards the checkout counter. "Yup." Isane nodded. As Shion checked her out, Isane smiled to herself. She really does like this store. Maybe she'll come back soon just to see more hANGRY and ANGRY merchandise! Shion handed Isane the bag and smiled.

"Well, there goes my shift." An unknown voice broke their comfortable silence,

"Shion-koi!" Shion sighed.

"And my other job begins." Isane watched as a very serene girl with black hair and looked the same age as Shion walk up.

"I've come to pick you up from work." Shion smiled with a slight blush.

"Right on time." Chikaru giggled and leaned foreward to leave a small peck of a kiss on Shion's nose. Isane giggled. They looked cute, and the blush that took over Shion's face just made it better.

"Hey, guess what?" Chikaru said excitedly.

"Hmm?" Shion slipped off her manager's vest and leaned on the counter.

"I made a new friend!"

"Friend?"

"Ara~. Isn't this a coincidence?" Isane jumped adn all three women turned around to see Retsu Unohana in the doorway to the store.

"Re-chan!" Isane said surprised. Retsu laughed softly and made her way over to the group. Chikaru blinked.

"Wait. This is your girlfriend?" She asked Retsu.

"Yes." Retsu gently interlaced her fingers between Isane's and smiled up at her. Isane couldn't help but blush at her lover's smiling face. Chikaru squealed.

"It's such a small world!" Both dark haired women smirked at each other for a moment and Shiona and Isane had a bad feeling about this. "So tell me, Isane... How does being a _polar_ _bear_ feel?" Isane turned to Retsu in horror.

"Retsu! Again!" Unohana ignored her and turned to Shion.

"Ara. Are you tired, Shion? I guess a hard day at work does that to you. Being a _lilly_ doesn't help it out either." Shion's face lit up and she scowled at Chikaru.

"Chikaru!" Chikaru smiled innocently.

"Yes, Shion-koi?"

"Don't tell people what you call me during sex! I still can't look Amane in the face!" Retsu and Chikaru giggled and Isane just nuzzled her face into her lover's hair. She just wanted this day to be over.

"Ara... Isane."

"Yes?" Isane mumbled into her hair. Isane heard some rustling and looked up for a moment. Retsu was gettign something out of the bag on her arm. Chikaru smiled and reached her hand in too. They both quickly got the items out of the bag and Isane and Shion just stared.

"We got you both new swimsuits!" Chikaru said excitedly. Isane and Shion sweatdropped.

It had even less fabric then the swimsuit she wore at the beach.

"I hate shopping." Isane grumbled. And Shion was quick to agree.


	12. Butch

100 Lesbian Themes

#012 Butch

Isane Kotetsu swerved around the long hallways in the fourth division quickly and made it a goal not to be seen. Small tears made their way down her face adn it took all her willpower not to let out a sob. After a minute of frantic running, she finally made ti to her shared room with Retsu and curled up into their futon, despite it being the middle of the day,a dn began to cry. She didn't understand why people, even people she considered friends, to be so mean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isane was doing her rounds and she had just finished with Zaraki Kenpachi, who, even though demands to see Retsu every time, started to open up to the silver haired shinigami and let her heal his wounds. She stood outside her next patient's door, who happened to be Yumichika, and began to look over her notes and mark things so he won't complain when she went inside. A voice waved from inside.

"But you do have to wonder."

"Too bad, cause I don't." Oh. Ikkaku was with him.

"Same 'ere." And so was Iba.

"I do!" and Omaeda. She knew it was wrong, but was curious to what they were talking about and stayed rooted in her spot, not allowing herself to move.

"Well taicho would be the lady wouldn't she?" Iba asked.

"You forget that Unohana is crazy powerful!" Ikkaku responded. Isane was thuroughly confused as to what they were talking about. And Re-chan was the lady to what?

"But Isane is too innocent to be the man." Omaeda said. Isane's ears perked at her name. Man to what? She was entirely lost now.

"But she's too freakishly tall to be the woman." Yumichika said. Isane's ears turned red in anger and embaressment. She always hated her height. she heard Ikkaku and Iba grunt angrily.

"Hey! Come on, Isane already hates 'er height!" Ikkaku yelled. Yumichika snorted.

"And another thing. Her hair. What makes her think that making her hair like that will make her look like a lady?" Tears prickled in Isane's eyes. Omaeda grunted.

"Hey, now. Don't you think you're being-" But Yumichika cut him off.

"Her earings look silly, and styling her hair so short and with braids in different places doesn't make it a fashion in. It makes her look like a butch." Fat tears uncontrollably fell down Isane's face and she had to cover her mouth to not let out a sob. She backed away from the door and dropped her clipboard. And, usuing her long legs which she was thankful for in this moment, she ran quickly and avoided everyone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Isane continued to sob in her pillow. If Yumichika thought of her like that, who's to say her other friends don't think of her like that?

Or her subordinates?

The shinigami in the fourth division?

Her sister?

But worst of all, what if Retsu thought of her like that? Isane sobbed louder at the thought.

Unbeknowest to her, someone did see her run from the door, tears falling, and into her room. Little Hanataro felt horrible for his Vice Captain and heard what Yumichika said. And, being the good boy he was, ran to Unohana quickly. All he had to say to her was,

"Isane's upset." and the dark haired Captain shunpoed to her room. She stopped outside the door and opened the door slowly and just enough to make a crack. Her heart almost broke at hearing her beloved polar bear cry. She Shunpoed inside and closed the door softly. She made her way slowly to their futon.

"Isane...?" the sobs stopped for a moment and Isane turned to see her lover. Rage came over Unohana at seeing her lover's eyes bloodshot and face red from sobbing so hard. Retsu continued to make her way over and Isane hid most of her face under the covers to a point to where only her eyes and hair could be seen. Retsu stopped in front fo the futon and sat down, sitting on her feet.

"Isane..." she whispered, as if she spoke too loud Isane would shatter in a million pieces, "Tell me what happened." Isane sniffled again and her eyes crinkled with tears. Retsu brought her hand up to wipe them away,

"R-Re-chan..." Isane whimpered, "I'm not a butch, am I?" Retsu froze, her fingers barely an inch from Isane face. Rage overtook her person again and reitsu burst from her core. Isane winced and hid a bit more. Unohana had on her usual serene face, but she couldn't bring herself to smile.

"Why do you think that?" She asked slowly, trying not to lose her cool. Isane whimpered and began to explain. As she explained, Rets felt her revire slipping more and more, until finally she cut Isane's stuttering crying mess off.

"Isane." She coldly said, "That. Is. Enough." Isane's eyes widened and she thought her lover was angry at her. She began to sob quietly again, "Enough of that. Stop crying." Retsu's voice became softer and brushed Isane's tears away. "Don't cry, my polar bear." she leaned down and kissed Isane's eyelids softly. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just so angry." She whispered against Isane's cheek as she laid down next to her lover. Isane's breath picked up as she felt her lover's soft breath.

"Why are you angry?" Retsu began to trail soft kisses on Isane's face, slowly.

"Because." She leaned by Isane's ear, "Someone dared to make a nasty comment about you." she sucked lightly on her earlobe and Isane whimpered. Retsu brought her hands up and gently took off Isane's earings, "Your lovely earing that are so lucky to be on your delicious ears all day." And she sucked on Isane's earlobe a bit more before tangling her hand in Isane's hair and began to take the beads out,

"Your soft hair that's made in it's unique style everyday." Retsu's fingers tickled Isane's neck teasingly and Isane gasped and leaned into her touch. Retsu took Isane's bottom lip between her own and sucked on it gently, enticing a soft moan into her mouth. She released for a moment and whispered against Isane's lips,

"Your innocence that makes me mad with want every time I see you." Retsu smirked for a moment and brought one of her hands down to cup Isane's sex, who gasped loudly and her back arched off the floor. Retsu brought her other hand to Isane's robe and tugged off her pants, leaving her in her top robe and a pair of cotton panties.

"Your wonderfully long legs that seem to go on for miles and make my breath hitch in my throat." She brought her body down and kissed the inside of Isane's thights gently and slowly, amking Isane whimper. Retsu looked up from her place between Isane legs and smiled softly. Isane's face turned red.

"All these things about you, are reasons why I love you." Isane's eyes began to water and she began to cry softly. Retsu came back up Isane's body and began to pepper kisses along Isane's jaw, trying to calm her down. Isan whimpered and kissed Retsu hard on the mouth, making Retsu go weak and lose her breath.

"I love you so much.." Isane hiccupped, "I don't deserve you." She whimpered. Retsu shook her head and pecked Isane lightly on the lips.

"Beleive what you wish. But I don't deserve you." Isane whimpered again.

"C-Could you..." Isane felt very small, "Could you just hold me?" Retsu complied and shifted her body to make Isane's face turn into her neck, although her feet barely reached Isane's shins. The two began to shrug off their clothes, but stayed in their undergarmets. After, Retsu thre her arm over Isane's waist and brought her closer, while Isane curled into the woman's body heat. After a moment, Isane whispered,

"I'm not a butch, am I?" Retsu hummed, feeling the beginning effects of sleep begin to cloud her mind.

"Not even close." And the two fell into a comfortable slumber.


	13. Diary

100 Lesbian Themes

#013 Diary

Dear Diary,

Today was odd as usual. So, I guess it was normal. Or whatever. Today, I woke up with a nightmare. Which is surprising, because I haven't had a nightmare since I starting sleeping in the same bad with Retsu. But, then again, I fell asleep at my desk. We've had so many people come in this week, due to the flu. Even Zaraki-taicho and Kommamura-taicho and even Kyoraku-taicho.

Except he was here for mono.

...

Sigh.

As expected, he just laughed it off, and got an earful from his fukutaicho. Re-chan smiled from the side, and I could tell that she enjoyed it. Smiling the calm, serene smile she always has on in front of others, but I saw that she had her eyes closed and her chest was shaking lightly, trying not to laugh. I made a note not to roll my eyes, because I already knew why she acted like this.

She is a sadist.

You know what's even worse?

I'm in love with a sadist.

But I don't mind. Because deep down, her heart is filled with cracks. And every crack reminds me that she can break. Sometimes a tear or two leaks out the cracks and I feel a bit happy that only I can see her tears. But I'm also sad because one day she may shatter and seeing my Retsu in pain makes my heart ache in a bad way.

But I'm not that worried, cause Retsu is strong. She's really stong and has been a Capitan since the Thirteen Squads were made. In fact, it's because of her age that people have been a bit crabby about with our relationship. Cause even I'm not sure of Retsu's age. But once she told me she was almost 1200. I just turned four hundred! If we were human, I would be in my late teens and Re-chan would be in her late twenties. Or at least that's how old we look. It makes me wonder how old Genryuusai-taicho is.

...

If you had eyes, you would've just seen me shudder.

Oh, also today, Kiyone felt the need to prank me. AGAIN.

If you're wondering, she went inside the bathhouse while I was bathing and while I noticed a hickey on the inside of my thigh, she screamed, "Isane, that's disgusting!" And ran off laughing.

Yeah, well Re-chan begs to differ! Just look at my poor thigh! Look at it!

...

Who am I kidding? I enjoy it far too much.

Is there a shinigami law against tying up your sister and putting her in a closet? Because I'm considering it. Don't worry! I'll feed her and give her the paperwork she's been assaigned for the week. My only flaw is a bathroom.

Damn.

Also, 'Juushiro' might get upset.

Bleh.

What made me happier is that when I came back from the bathhouse, it was nighttime and Retsu was waiting for me in the bedroom. Wearing the corset I got her at the mall.

Hehe...

There's no doubt that I'm happy now. Currently, I'm naked in my futon with my Re-chan snuggled up against me in the afterglow while I write. It's a really awkward position but it's alright. I feel like I need to write something down for today.

Did you know that Re-chan gave me this diary when she first found out that I have reoccuring nightmares? She said that it was her doctor's opinion that I should write down my nightmares and maybe my subconsious was trying to tell me something. That was when I was still an unseated officer!

...Yes, this book is HUGE.

And the only thing that I can deduce from my weird nightmares is that I can't live with out Retsu. Because whenever I'm snuggled up against her, I don't have nightmares. But when I'm not with her, I do have nightmares. So I guess I'll just have to stay with Re-chan forever.

Hehe...

Well, I got to go now. Re-chan oke up and is sucking on my neck with a vengence. I've come to realize that she's really possesive and likes to leave her mark.

...

My poor body.

Sinscerely,

Isane.


End file.
